Lance (T.V Series)
Lance is a television series that takes place before Oliver Queen became Green Arrow. In fact, in the show he is still only a child, and the show's main character is Quentin Lance. It's set in the same universe as The Knight of Gotham ''and only exists on Earth-41 in the Arrowverse. Cast Main * Joseph Lance-Levitt as Quentin 'Larry' Lance * Chad Coleman as Tobias Church * Ty Simpkins as Oliver Queen * Sebastian Dunn as Edward 'Eddie' Fyers * Seth Gabel as Warner Zytle/The Count * Kelly Hu as "China White" Na Wei * Brian Markinson as Adam Hunt * Manu Bennett as Slade Wilson/Clinton Hogue/Death Stroke * Corey Michael Smith as Temple Fugate/Clock King Recurring * Kevin Alejandro as Sebastian Blood/Brother Blood * Vinnie Jones as Danny Brickwell/The Brick * Bex Taylor-Klaus as Sin * Robert Moloney as Captain Brian Nudocerdo/Executioner * Rick Gonzalez as Rene Ramirez/Wild Dog Confirmed Plot Lines For Season 4 * The season will explore the origin of a Batman villain known as the Scarecrow. * Lonnie Machin's story arc and the mythology of Anarky will continue to be explored. * Everyman's origins will be further explored this season. * Oliver Queen will begin his training. * Count Vertigo will officially open the Skyline Club as a method of furthering his criminal empire. * Professor Pyg will be introduced this season. * Wild Dog's origins will be explored. Episodes Season 1 (2012-2013) # '"Pilot"-'Rookie detective Quentin 'Larry' Lance and his partner Tobias Church are assigned to the case of the murder of Robert and Moira Queen, who died when their boat went down on their honeymoon and it was discovered to be sabotaged. Lance meets with the Queens' son Oliver, promising them that he will find the killer. Their investigation leads them to a criminal named Eric Dunn. Church shoots him when he flees and attacks Lance. They discovered that Dunn had been framed, leading them to Triads leader China White, an associate of Don Adam Hunt. China has them captured, but Hunt spares them upon his arrival. Hunt orders Lance to kill Warner Zytle, a low-level thug who has been stealing money from hiCs drug trade. Lance fakes Zytle's death, and tells him never to return to Starling. Lance and Church are celebrated as heroes, but Lance confesses the truth to Oliver and the Queens' butler Edward Fyers. As Lance leaves, he is unaware that he is being watched by an unnamed man. # '"Strike Force"-'The new captain of the SCPD arrives to clean up department and end corruption. With Lance's assistance, they recruit several aspiring police trainees from the Police Academy in order to form an elite team to accomplish that goal. Clinton Hogue kidnaps Hunt's son Michael and blackmails Hunt into murdering all of the other candidates so that Hogue can run for mayor unopposed. Meanwhile,Warner Zytle takes refuge in a rented trailer after his faked death, plotting his return to Starling City.Shortly afterwards, Oliver meets with Hogue and Hogue promises to help Oliver discover the truth to who murdered Robert and Moira Queen. Oliver also meets Wilson's niece Isabel Rochev, whom he takes a liking to. # '"Hannibal Bates"-'Oliver returns to school, where he has some trouble with the students, including Lex Luthor (Aidan Fink), by assisting Tommy Merlyn in bullying Lex and his friend Duncan Allenmeyer since he is disappointed about the death of his parents. Eddie decides to teach Lex how to fight after learning about how Duncan dies upon getting hit by a car while fighting Lex. Lance is investigated for the disappearance of Warner Zytle, who returns to Starling to get revenge on China White. He gets a job at Daniel Brickwell's restaurant, where he is befriend by Brickwell himself. Meanwhile, Lance tracks a meta-human named Hannibal Bates, who can shape-shift into anyone he touches. Things get worse when Bates frames Lance for killing innocent civilians meaning that Lance has to now run from the law in order to clear his name. Lance stops Hannibal in the end with help from Tobias and medical examiner Dinah Drake. At an apartment later, Lance gets a visit from Zytle himself. # '"Blackgate"-'Lance learns of the Blackgate Plan when he visits Oliver Queen, where Eddie mentions that Adam Hunt and Mayor Dreyfus are backing the project that will improve the Blackgate District. A hit man named Mr. Blank (J. August Richards) has been targeting the city council members involved in the Blackgate Project. After an attack on Brickwell's restaurant by three masked men, Zytle is promoted to restaurant manager by Brickwell, following his action of saving a bag of money and the death of the previous manager. Mayor Dreyfus holds a conference about the Blackgate Plan, announcing that Hunt will handle small housing development projects and Brickwell will be refurbishing the Asylum. Later, Zytle kills the three masked robbers who had attacked Brickwell's restaurant, who it turns out had been hired for just that purpose by Zytle himself, by serving them poisoned cannoli. # '"Hangman"-'A vigilante shows up in Starling City and is nicknamed the Hangman, due to the fact he hangs corrupt citizens of Starling by the neck. Meanwhile, Zytle tells Brickwell about Adam Hunt which is why Brickwell decides to have a few of his men find Hunt's associate Ishmael Gregor and kill him while Gregor is plotting to takeover his boss' criminal organization. After this, Brickwell also has them beat a waiter to a bloody pulp since he was active with China White. After investigating, Quentin finds out Hangman is an office clerk who became Hangman due to the fact Starling City was doing nothing to help children who where left to suffer on the streets. Quentin and his partner save Lionel Luthor when Hangman attempts to kill him. Zytle confronts Hunt revealing that the two men are actually allies. Hunt let Zytle live in exchange for Zytle taking out Ishmael Gregor and China White since the two were plotting to takeover the organization. Hunt couldn't allow that to happen since he still has to rescue his son from Hogue. # '"Anarky"-'Hunt investigates Clinton Hogue's past with help from Zytle and discovers that his real name is actually Slade Wilson. The Wilson family built Starling City before they were removed and erased from existence by Oliver's ancestors who were in the Queen family. Oliver and Eddie attend the Starling Children's Hospital Gala and things get worse when everyone gets taken hostage by Lonnie Machin, a deranged assassin hired by the blackmailed Adam Hunt. Dinah tries to call Quentin only to get captured by one of Hogue's henchmen. Hogue kills Machin and is perceived to be a hero much to the dismay of Mayor Dreyfus; he announces his candidacy for mayor. Several Starling citizens see Machin's actions on television and begin having mental breakdowns. # '"Legacies"-'Lance and Church get approached by Walter Steele, who wants to help the police stop a group of bank robbers. Lance refuses since he wants to investigate Adam Hunt for killing several candidates for mayor, however he agrees finally. Lance deduces that the robbers are actually a family unit, and that the leader Derek Reston worked for Queen Industries before Robert outsourced 1500 jobs to China and the Reston family lost their home as a result. Feeling guilty, Walter offers Derek a job, but learns his family are going to rob another bank. Lance tries to stop the family only for an annoying rookie officer to accidentally shoot Derek. Meanwhile, Zytle discovers the location to where Michael is being held and Hunt begins to rally a rescue party to rescue his son. # '"Sins of Thy Father"-'Zytle leads Hunt to the location of his son, where Slade Wilson's enforcer Death Stroke is waiting. Zytle betrays Hunt and Deathstroke kills his son, though Hunt manages to escape, vowing to kill Zytle and Slade in revenge. Wilson, now elected mayor, convinces the SCPD and the public that Hunt assaulted him and has a warrant put out for Hunt's arrest. Lance suspects that Slade is trying to frame Hunt and confronts Zytle about it. In an interrogation, Zytle reveals that Slade is framing Hunt and that he had Death Stroke murder his son. Later that night, Slade attends his victory celebration where the strike force secretly is. Hunt arrives with his mob to get revenge on Slade. Slade tries to get Lance to shoot Hunt after Lance ambushes him, but Hunt escapes. Lance informs Slade that he is determined to expose his corruption. # '"Tonight Is The Night"-'Slade Wilson gives Carrie Cutter permission to kill Lance and also offers Oliver a proposition: Oliver sells his controlling position in Queen Consolidated to Slade and, in return, Slade gives Oliver the information about his parents' killer and the culprits responsible. Barbara walks inside the SCPD and Lance suggests he risk himself to find more information about Slade. While en route to an unknown location on Carrie's instructions, the squad car is assaulted by Deathstroke and her crew. Lance wakes up in Gotham Cathedral, where he and Barbara were going to have their wedding before their break-up. The Strike Force discovers Lance's location, thanks to the help of Church. While the Strike Force engages Deathstroke's crew and rescues Dinah (who was somehow kidnapped by Deathstroke), Lance briefly fights Carrie, leading to Carrie hanging outside the church and falling, resulting in severe injuries. Following information obtained by Carrie, SCPD rescue Freddy Dreyfus from his abduction. Oliver declines Slade's proposition just as Lance arrives and arrests Slade, who destroys the evidence on the Queens' killer. # '"Left Behind"-'With Adam Hunt missing, Brickwell plots to takeover the Glades. Oliver tries to get information about his parents' killer from Isabel, but is stopped by Eddie, who orders Isabel to stay away from Oliver. When Oliver tries to sneak out, he is stopped by Eddie, who claims he has evidence that Isabel is not who he claims to be. Lance discovers Brickwell's plan, to secure all the evidence against street enforcers so they are released and forced to join his crew, and heads to the police warehouse with Church and the Strike Force to stop him. However, Brickwell manages to escape. Meanwhile, Hunt is in hiding because of Temple Fugate. Temple convinces Hunt to move on from the death of his son and the both of them kill one of Slade's kidnapped henchmen in celebration. # '"Midnight City"-'Isabel and Oliver are kidnapped by Tom "The Knife" (Tommy Flanagan). He manipulates Isabel into seemingly revealing the name of Oliver's parents' killer after being paid by Oliver and Eddie. She says that the killer's name is "S. Dover" but later claims that she lied. Lance warns Rene Ramirez to stay off the streets after Church has to bail him out of a fight. Brick kidnaps the city's aldermen, killing one during a rescue attempt. In exchange for the remaining aldermen, Brick demands that all police presence evacuate the Glades for good. Lance, Church, and Nudocerdo are able to locate the aldermen and successfully rescue them, but the Mayor still agrees to remove the police after Brick reveals that he has targeted every legislative body member. # '"Uprising"-'With the police out of the Glades, Lance decides to join forces with Rene to fight Brick's men against the orders of his superiors. Rene reviews the evidence that Larry has against Brickwell and discovers that Brickwell was the one who murdered his lover, who was secretly the daughter of a Chicago mob boss. Lance and Rene rally the citizens of the Glades to take on Brick and his men. As Wild Dog, Rene overpowers Brick and is about to kill him before Lance saves Brick and has him arrested. With the Brick gone, that leaves Zytle free to take control of his criminal empire. Oliver meets with Stanley Dover and concludes that Dover had nothing to do with the death of his parents. The Church of Blood arrives to Starling City. # '"A Better Pill To Swallow-'Isabel goes to an underground killer agency and pays to have Quentin Lance assassinated. Lance and Nudocerdo search Slade's condo for evidence. The killers arrive; Lance and Nudocerdo manage to fend them off, but Nudocerdo is severely injured. Police reinforcements arrive, but are eliminated by another hired killer named Eduardo Flamingo (Raúl Castillo). After coming close to killing him, Lance turns Flamingo in, but, before being placed in his cell, Flamingo kills another officer. Meanwhile, Sebastian visits Mayor Dreyfus and threatens to kill him unless he testifies that Adam Hunt had him kidnapped and tortured. # '"Scarification"-'Isabel makes arrangements for the Count to bring in a kidnapped Frank Chen. Isabel removes one of his eyes. Meanwhile, the SCPD Strike Force, led by Lance, busts one of Adam Hunt's money laundering house, where they're nearly killed by a man with a rocket-propelled grenade. Isabel then has Zytle hire arsonists. Lance and Church ambush Bridgit on a would-be robbery, where their brothers abandon her. While she tries to back off, officer Luke Garrett (Lenny Platt) tries to restrain her, but she accidentally burns him down. She escapes with a girl named Sin. Meanwhile at the trial, Mayor Dreyfus falsely testifies that Adam Hunt had him kidnapped and tortured which angers Lance. However, Lance gets captured by corrupt officers led hired by Slade himself, who reveals his family's history. # '"By Fire"-'Lance wakes up in Temple Fugate's house only to learn from Hunt that he is now a fugitive from the law for assaulting Slade Wilson. After moving away from the Pike brothers and in with Sin, Bridgit Pike is abducted and further abused by the Pike Brothers after attempting to leave Starling City. Bridgit snaps and murders the other Pike Brothers, beginning a crime spree. After a visit to Sin's hideout, Lance and Church arrive at the Pike Brothers apartment where they find them dead. Bridgit Pike is incapacitated in a struggle with the SCPD strike force, publicly announced to be dead much to the dismay of Sin. Slade breaks into Queen Mansion and kidnaps Oliver, as part of the Church of Blood's plan to "cleanse" Starling City. # '"Worse Than A Crime"-'After learning from Eddie that Oliver has been kidnapped, Lance and Hunt make plans to break in Slade's residence and save Oliver. After finding Lance, Dinah tries to convince Lance to leave Starling City with him by revealing she is pregnant. Lance, Church, Eddie, Hunt, and his gang arrive at Slade's residence just as Sebastian Blood and the Church of Blood are about to kill Oliver. During a clash between the Church and Hunt's gang in which the Order is defeated, Slade and Isabel begin to make their escape. Slade escapes, but leaves Isabel behind. Later, Lance finds Dinah and proposes to her. Slade, angered at everything that has happened, goes to his secret lair and retrieves his Death Stroke suit. # '"Death Stroke"-'Lance decides to turn himself over to the law against Dinah's advice. Meanwhile, Slade, now revealed to the audience as Death Stroke, tries to takeout Lance for revenge. Dinah goes to see Oliver to see if he is suffering from any trauma due to his recent abduction, but Oliver assures Dinah that he's fine and that he felt alive the whole time. Meanwhile, Lance is imprisoned until the lights flicker and Death Stroke shows up, killing a few officers and making an unsuccessful attempt on Lance's life. Lance and Nudorcerdo flee to the roof, where Nudocerdo fights Death Stroke with a pipe, breaking his sword, and knocks off his mask, revealing Death Stroke's identity. In the end, Nudocerdo is sent to the hospital and Lance goes home, watched by Death Stroke from a distance. # '"Unleashed"-'Lance is called in for questioning and is reinstated in the SCPD. As Captain Nudocerdo is in the hospital, Tobias Church becomes the new captain. Oliver, realizing that Death Stroke is still out there, goes with Eddie to speak with Isabel, who reveals that the sword Death Stroke used was fake and that real one is located in her grandfather's tomb. They later arrive at Starling cemetery, where they steal the sword. Death Stroke arrives, killing Isabel and escaping with the real sword. Eddie and Oliver return to the Queen Mansion where they set a trap for Death Stroke. Lance arrives and shoots Death Stroke several times, but remains undefeated until Hunt and his henchman Butch arrive. Bruce fires an RPG, killing Death Stroke. # '"Jay Garrick"-'During a prison transport from Blackgate Penitentiary to St. Mark Psychiatric Hospital, insane bomb maker Jeffrey Coopersmith (Leslie Odom Jr.) is taken by the the Count and his men, who have formed an alliance with China White to takeover Adam Hunt's empire. Meanwhile, Lance meets with Jay Garrick, a speedster who accidentally traveled back in time while dealing with the Black Flash. Lance and Church find Coopersmith at the abandoned metal factory, they are ambushed by mobsters who make off with Coopersmith. Manipulated by China White, Zytle and his crew target Hunt's cache of money, but a police standoff ensues, the Count's armored truck explodes with a remote control operated by China White. Fortunately, Jay arrives and is able to save everyone from getting injured before returning to his time. The Count vows to get even with China White for her betrayal. # '"Rouge's Gallery"-'Jack Gruber and Aaron Danzig escape from Blackgate and rampage through Starling City. Quentin Lance promises Dreyfus that he will arrest Gruber within 24 hours. Temple Fugate learns Gruber is a former Mafia bank robber who was betrayed by Warner Zytle. Lance and Church put Zytle under protect custody to use as bait to attract Gruber to the police station. Gruber and Danzig attack the station, but Lance thwarts them by shorting out Gruber's electrical apparatus with water. Zytle begins having members of his gang go after members of China White's gang. That's why Nudocerdo tells the police to prepared for the upcoming gang war. # '"It's Never Too Late"-'The mob war between the Count and China White escalates. Zytle attempts to kill Hunt himself, but Lance intervenes. As China White's men approach, Lance and Church take Hunt, Zytle, and Butch to a safe house, but China White's new gang (with Sin among the recruits) take them captive. The Werewolves of London street gang arrives, however Zytle manipulates their leader and White into a dispute over mob leadership. White shoots the gang leader dead causing there to be a shootout. Lance, Church, and Hunt escape in the ensuing chaos. Zytle fights and throws White off the roof into the water, becoming Starling City's new crime lord. Dinah leaves Lance a Dear John letter and leaves to begin a relationship with Liza Warner. Hunt retires from the mob and tells Lance the truth about his father. Season 2 (2013-2014) # '"Damned If You Do"-'Larry is fired and Church resigns from the police. Lance works with Zytle, now a crime boss, to force corrupt Commissioner Washington to reinstate Lance as a detective and have Nudocerdo become the police commissioner instead of him in exchange for Lance collecting a debt from someone and regretfully killing them to protect himself. Meanwhile, Oliver confronts Walter Steel to find out why he resigned from Queen Enterprises and Walter tells him of the company's illegal activities which are why Oliver confronts Doug Miller, who confirms it and also says that his father kept quiet about it. After meeting with Doug, Walter gives Oliver some cryptic words about his father, explaining that he did not approve of the company's crimes. Nudocerdo begins to suspect that Lance forced Washington to resign through illegal means and warned Lance to not make him sorry that he is trusted. # '"Anarky"-'At St. Marc's Psychiatric Hospital head Curtis Knox arranges for the release of Aaron Helzingerand Lonnie Machin. Helzinger is killed by Knox for refusing to cooperate with his plans while Machin agrees to provide assistance. Believing his father led a secret life and remembering a subtle clue from Walter Steel, Oliver discovers a hidden stairwell behind the fireplace. Jessica Danforth decides to run for mayor. During her announcement, she is attacked by Lonnie Machin, a deranged lunatic who escaped St. Marc's Psychiatric Hospital. Lance convinces Rene Ramirez to expand his operations by helping him stop Machin. Lance and Rene stop Machin, however, Machin sets fire to himself in the process. Dreyfus is still able to remain as mayor since Danforth decided to back out of the race. Fugate is wounded saving Isabella during the massacre. # '"Look Into My Eyes"-'Hypnotist Jim Craddock (Benedict Samuel) asks Lance to find his sister Ophelia (Naian Gonzalez Norvind), a woman whose blood contains a virus. Church offers Dinah Drake her old job back at SCPD. Zytle runs for mayor to clean up Starling City's corrupt system and that brings him into conflict with Dreyfus, who still wants to be mayor. To aid with his campaign, Zytle asks Temple Fugate for help. Lance gets into a brawl and is stitched up by Dinah. After Ophelia tells Lance she wants nothing to do with her brother, Lance questions Craddock, who hypnotizes him into nearly committing suicide. Ophelia saves Lance, who brings her to SCPD. Dinah and Lisa have dinner with Church revealing that they're lovers. Oliver and Eddie discover a secret room at the end of the staircase. # '"Brand New Day"-'Craddock hypnotizes the wrestling Tweedle Brothers to help him break into SCPD and kidnap Ophelia, however, Lance and Church track him down. Lance finds himself still under the suicidal influence of Craddock's hypnosis; realizing his suicidal urges are connected to his issues with Dinah, Lance overcomes them and breaks the spell. Ophelia falls and is impaled on a pipe, leaving a grief-stricken Craddock to escape. While investigating the scene as a bounty hunter, Nudocerdo becomes infected by Ophelia's dripping blood. Zytle bribes campaign officials to buy the election, but Fugate takes the money back; to Zytle's shock, he wins the election anyway, and realizes Fugate wanted to show him that the people genuinely want him as Mayor. Oliver fires Eddie when the latter interferes with his exploring Robert's computer, however, Oliver changes his mind when Eddie agrees to physically train him so he can confront his parents' killer. # '"Anything For You"-'Zytle's term as mayor starts off well, however, when a crime wave occurs because of the Circus of Strange, this openly challenges his authority. Fugate discovers that Dreyfus is behind the new gang as part of a scheme to make Zytle look bad. At a celebratory party in the mayor's honor, Fugate manipulates Dreyfus into exposing himself as the mastermind behind the Circus of Strange, thus reinforcing his position as Zytle's most trusted friend and ally. Nudocerdo asks Dinah about the tests on Ophelia's blood without revealing that he was exposed to it. At Eddie's suggestion, Oliver tells Sin how he feels about her, but she dismissively tells him that he only feels that way because he's never dated anyone. Oliver reasserts his feelings and Sin kisses him. Elsewhere, Jim Craddock mourns his sister's death and plots revenge against Lance. # '"Follow The Leader"-'Craddock brainwashes several civilians into life-threatening situations and forces Lance to choose whom to save. Craddock later kidnaps Dinah and Lisa, and again forces Lance to make a choice. Lance says Dinah, resulting in Craddock shooting Lisa instead. Lisa is rushed to the hospital. Meanwhile, Zytle realizes he's in love with Fugate and plans to confess his feelings to him, however, Fugate continues his relationship with Isabella. When Sin is looking for Oliver at his prep school, she is ordered off by Alfred due to her having been in China White's gang. Oliver meets with Stanley Dover and concludes that Dover had nothing to do with his parents' death. # '"Blue Queen"-'Lisa recovers, however, Dinah is angry at Lance but still suspects that he has feelings for her. Craddock breaks into the morgue and drains the blood from Ophelia's corpse. Craddock also exposes Lance to the powerful "Blue Queen" hallucinogen, causing intense hallucinations that bring Lance to a war-torn SCPD, to a life where he is married to Dinah with two children, and to an encounter with his deceased uncle, who encourages him to be a better protector of Starling City. Dinah brings Lance back to consciousness. Zytle attempts to manipulate Fugate and Isabella into breaking off their relationship, but to no avail. Nudocerdo loses control and attacks a criminal while going after him for a bounty; he and Church learn Craddock is planning to spread the virus at the city Founders' Party, and arrests him in time. # '"Blood Rush"-'After losing control and killing a criminal, Nudocerdo visits Jim Craddock at St. Marc's Psychiatric Hospital and demands to know whether or not the virus can be cured, however, Craddock says it's only a matter of time before it takes him over. Lance begins hearing voices that urge him to kill more criminals. Dinah and Lisa throw an engagement party, where Nudocerdo makes plans to turn himself over to the SCPD. However, his psychosis overpowers him when he learns that Dr. Webb, a psychiatrist he arrested long ago for goading some of his patients into suicide, has been released thanks to his powerful connections. Losing faith in Starling City's justice system, Nudocerdo kills Webb and plans to murder criminals on a larger scale. # '"The Executioner"-'Driven insane by the virus, Brian Nudocerdo has become a vigilante, murdering any criminals that cross his path. After Lance becomes suspicious of Nudocerdo, he attempts to frame Lance for the murder of a low-level criminal but is unable to convince Church and the SCPD. After a showdown, Nudocerdo is arrested and imprisoned at St. Marc's Psychiatric Ward where Curtis Knox takes a particular interest in him. After Zytle kills Isabella, Fugate suspects Adam Hunt for the act; Zytle promises to help bring retribution to Hunt. Rene befriends Stanley Dover after saving him from a mugging attempt on his life and Dover decides to nurse him back to health. # '"Caged"-'Lance, Rene, and Church decide to go after a hit man named Monty Cora, otherwise known as Deathride. According to Rene, Monty Cora comes out of hiding for the Tournament of Skulls. He enters the competition again as the reigning champion. Monty Cora faces off against Church, only to beat him. However, Chance came back out out, beating his opponent, and then becoming the reigning champion himself. This angers Monty Cora, who draws a knife on Church, only to be kicked back down. # '"Beware The Green Eyed Monster"-'Infected by Alice Craddock's blood, Lisa vows to make Dinah hate Lance and plans a series of unfortunate events to make her believe that Lance is trying to sabotage their wedding. The plan works, and just before the wedding, she vows never to see Lance again. On their honeymoon, a deranged Lisa attempts to kill an oblivious Dinah, however, Lance arrives and guns him down. Fiona informs Fugate that Zytle killed Isabella because he's in love with him; after verifying this information, Fiona and Fugate plan to betray Zytle and obtain his power in the mob. Oliver looks into a lead thinking that it will help him find whoever murdered his parents. # '"Ghosts"-'In wake of Lisa's death, a vengeful Dinah asks a mob leader to kill Lance; however, after seeing what the virus has done to Nudocerdo, Dinah realizes Lance may have been justified and convinces the mob leader to call off the hit. Unhinged by ghostly sightings of his dead father, Zytle insults Starling City's citizens on live TV and murders his Deputy Mayor unaware that Fugate is orchestrating his downward spiral. Investigating the discovery of a briefly reanimated corpse, Lance and Church pursue ex-St. Marc's employee when Curtis Knox discovers that he stole Lonnie Machin's body from the morgue. Elsewhere, Oliver continues to look into a lead, believing he has discovered that the man who killed his parents is Bart Rockland. # '"This Ball of Mud & Meanness"-'Oliver obtains a gun from Sin and goes on the hunt for Bart Rockland with Eddie. To get the information, Eddie is forced to fight in an underground fight club, landing Eddie in the hospital. After Oliver goes on the hunt himself, Eddie contacts Lance and Church so they can save Oliver from potentially being killed. Oliver locates Rockland, who later seemingly confirms he is responsible for the murder of Oliver's parents. He asks Oliver to kill him, however, Oliver refuses and leaves the gun behind leading to Rockland committing suicide. Later in Robert's secret room at the Queen Mansion, Eddie reads Oliver's letter about him moving to the streets with Sin to learn how to fight crime. Meanwhile, Curtis Knox visits an orphaned girl named Duela and gives her Lonnie Machin's face after driving her insane through electroshock therapy and Duela believes herself to be Machin's daughter. # '"Pinewood"-'Oliver, Walter, and Eddie search through the secret files of Robert Queen's newly fixed computer with the goal of finding a clue as to killed Moira Queen because of Robert's actions and why. Church meanwhile decides to investigate why the Queen's Gambit went down with help from Sin. With Sin's unorthodox assistance, Church discovers that the person who ordered the Queens' Gambit to be sabotaged is someone known as Hath-Set. Oliver and Eddie track a lead from Robert Queen's computer and find Duela White, a former prison inmate on whom experiments were performed at Pinewood Farms, a Queen Enterprises facility, by Hath-Set. She offers to identify who Hath-Seth is, however, Curtis Knox gives orders to a group called the Ghosts to have her killed. Following Jenning's death, Walter does further research and discovers that Hath-Set was an ancient priest who resembles the medical psychiatrist Curtis Knox. While imprisoned, Knox gives Nudocerdo an offer that he cannot refuse. # '"Hunter's Moon"-'Lance questions Curtis Knox about Project Chimera, which later makes Knox and Professor Milo train Nudocerdo, now under the name Executioner, to take out Lance. Nudocerdo learns that the man he put away years ago, Al Muncy, is getting a trial which could mean his release. Church calls a surviving victim, Dr. Annie Green, who was only ten years old at the time, to inform her that she will have to testify again. After Dr. Green receives a package which causes her to run from the building in fright. Rene offers her his help as Wild Dog. Back at her office, Dr. Green reveals her own story of torture and abuse, from which she had only narrowly escaped. Rene then decides to go after Muncy, who has just got out of jail on a $3 million bond. # '"The Executioner"-'Together with Church and a crew of police officers, Lance arrives at St. Marc's with a warrant to inspect Curtis Knox's office. Knox is unfortunately one step in front of them, having shredded all of his documents. Oliver is told by Church and Lance that there is not enough evidence to convict Knox. Nudocerdo attacks the SCPD and beheads a police officer. Lance shoots Nudocerdo's left hand; Nudocerdo is captured, but escapes again. Rene discovers how Muncy has been murdering his victims while escaping the house. Rene saves the prosecuting attorney's daughter, how he kills Muncy by drowning the man in his own beer. Church has his hands full in red tape when Judge Faden refuses to grant him another warrant to search St. Marc's since Knox convinced him not to as well as in order to avoid humiliation. # '"Last Refuge"-'A team called the Legends use Gideon, an A.I program invented by Eobard Thawne, to predict a bounty hunter called the Pilgrim's temporal distortions to predict her next move. The Pilgrim goes after Ray Palmer in 2014, however, the team arrives just in time to save his former self and prevent Ray's death. They are successful, bringing the infants to Rip's adoptive mother for her to look after until they can stop the Pilgrim. The Pilgrim goes after Lance and abducts him. Pilgrim threatens to kill Lance unless the members give themselves up. Rip agrees to give up his younger self from before he became a Time Master, thus preventing the team's formation, in exchange for everyone's safety. The Pilgrim agrees, but the team sets a trap for her, managing to kill her. Afterward, Ray and Kendra become engaged. Rip decides to tell Lance the truth about Curtis Knox. # '"Night of The Hawk"-'The Legends return Lance to his timeline to investigate a series of murders tied to Vandal Savage, whom Rip reveals to Lance has been using the alias as Curtis Knox. Ray Palmer and Kendra Saunders pose as a married couple to investigate in the suburbs, but discover that Savage lives there as well. Elsewhere, Jefferson Jackson is attacked by humanoid bird-like creatures created by Savage from an Nth metal meteorite similar to the one that gave Kendra and Carter their powers. Jefferson is abducted by Nudocerdo and delivered to Savage. The team decides to go after Savage at the institution, where he has already infected Jefferson with the Nth metal and transformed him into one of the creatures. Kendra fails to kill Savage, who escapes. The rest of the team manages to recapture Jefferson. Albert Wells and Gideon create a serum that cures Jefferson and the other victims. Chronos then arrives and storms the ship, forcing the ''Waverider to quickly leave, leaving Ray, Sara, and Kendra behind. # '"Left Behind"-'''Chronos disables the ''Waverider and flees back into the timestream, taking Leonard Snart with him. Rip is forced to reset Gideon to undo Chronos' sabotage, leaving the ship temporarily stranded in the timestream. Meanwhile,Ray, Sara, and Kendra build a life together where Sara joins the League of Assassins. Rip and the rest of the team return to get Ray and Kendra. With Lance, who agreed after learning that Sara is his daughter from the future, and Rene, they travel to Nanda Parbat to rescue Sara, but she is revealed to have fully committed to Ra's Al Ghul's mission and turns the team over to him as trespassers to be executed. Rip invokes the trial-by-combat ritual to save the team, with Kendra and Sara named as the champions to fight. Elsewhere, Chronos reveals himself to Leonard Snart as his former partner Mick Rory, having been found by a future version of Vandal Savage and trained to be his bounty hunter. Kendra is able to get through to Sara just as Chronos arrives. Ra's frees the team, which successfully stops Chronos and discovers his real identity. Ra's releases Sara and the others. Imprisoning Mick on the Waverider, the team decides to try to reform him. # '"A Legion of Horrors-'Oliver pays Sin to break into St. Marc's and she does. Sin gets captured by Maxie Zeus, someone who Savage revives that believes himself to be a Greek god, and begins to be Maxie's servant, making use of Maxie's alter-ego. Oliver becomes troubled after Selina fails to meet with him and learns of her capture. Meanwhile, Savage's project continues and he successfully resurrects Chien Na Wei-the first subject to retain full memory. Oliver believes that there is a secret room in St. Marc's where Savage is experimenting on the dead and that the only way to be certain is if they head in themselves. Oliver, Lance, and Walter visit St. Marc's to execute their plan, but their motives are revealed and all three are captured. Oliver and Walter are put in a chamber and interrogated by Milo on Savage's behalf. Meanwhile, Lance is brought into another room with Savage and introduced to a revived Hannibal Bates. Savage gets Hannibal to resemble Lance. # '"Transference"-'Disguised as Lance, Hannibal Bates pulls the SCPD off St. Marc's, however, Dinah later exposes Bates as an impostor. Savage prepares to detonate a bomb beneath St. Marc's and tells Milo to transfer the patients to another facility. Chien Na Wei kills Milo, however Savage starts the bomb's countdown under orders from Ruve Adams. Lance and Walter stop the bomb. Chien Na Wei escapes in a bus with Savage's other monsters, and encounters a shocked Fugate on the street; she knocks him out, prompting the rest of his gang to flee. Savage is arrested, Lance leaves to tell Dinah how he feels. Oliver tells Eddie of his plans to find the secret council that wants him dead, and Tobias Church is trusted to protect Starling City. A homeless woman opens the abandoned bus, unwittingly releasing the monsters upon Gotham; among them is a boy identical to Oliver. Season 3 (2014-2015) # '"Better To Reign In Hell"- 'Six months after the last sighting of China White, Lance has been staying out late at night to track down the monsters created by Vandal Savage. Temple Fugate puts a bounty on China White and begins to fear that she has an ulterior motive for letting him live. Oliver's mysterious doppelganger lurks around Starling City and learns of Oliver's identity from one of Sin's friends, who mistakes him for Oliver. Lance, with help from reporter Jane Williams, tracks down Savage's assistant Professor Milo, however, Milo is captured and killed by China White. China White's gang catches Sheila Knighton spying on them, however, she runs and falls down a sewage pipe after being touched by a gang member who can accelerate a person's aging process. Oliver and Eddie call a meeting with the Queen Enterprises Board of Directors, where Oliver threatens to disseminate his evidence pertaining to the cabal in charge behind the scenes, unless they contact him. H.I.V.E sends a ghost to kidnap Oliver. # '"Burn The Witch"-'Oliver is brought before Ruve Adams, a high-ranking member of HIVE, whom he recognizes from various Queen functions. She orders him to cease his investigations into them, Queen Enterprises, Indian Hill, and the deaths of his parents, to which he obliges in exchange for the lives of those closest to him. Sheila washes ashore as a grown woman. China White captures Church and uses her powers to make him lead her to the secret facility where FBI Agent Smith (Jacob Richter) is holding Vandal Savage. Lance makes a deal with China White to escape with Savage if she hands over Church, and informs Fugate of her escape route. Fugate prepares to kill her, however, when she reveals that she let him live because of him murdering Zytle, he lets her go. The mob breaks into the facility and kills some of China White's minions. Jane visits Lance about his deal with China White, and they have sex. Oliver's doppelganger breaks into the Queen Mansion. # '"All Happy Families Are Alike"-'Tobias Church introduces Lance to one of his confidential informants James Diggle to investigate the sudden appearance of the Starling Slasher. However, Lance has a hard time trusting Diggle after learning how Diggle was never registered as a confidential informant. Meanwhile, mobster Jimmy MacGowen desires to takeover the organization of Charles Sionis, so he sets him up to be killed during a raid at Janus Cosmets while having Captain Stein insure that his boss is dead. However, MacGowen's plan is foiled by Church's arrival, who wants Sionis captured alive. In the ensuing shootout, Sionis shoots Stein. Robert suddenly appears as the vigilante and in a struggle, Sionis is knocked into a vat of chemicals. Robert escapes and Sionis is presumed dead. Lance becomes furious at Robert for what he has done and vows to bring him in by any means necessary since Robert no longer wants to see Oliver because of his mission. Oliver takes in his doppelganger- Subject 514A – who demonstrates impressive fighting skills and an imperviousness to pain. 514A later impersonates Oliver and takes an oblivious Sin out on the town. # '"Long Time No See"-'514A assists Sin in robbing a bar. Lance continues his mission to bring down Robert Queen by getting a warrant to search Dover's mansion, however, Dover is already a step ahead and hides Robert as well as his equipment. Mayor Dreyfus captures Sin and abuses Sin, however, she gets rescued by Robert and 514A. The Hood ruins Dreyfus by exposing the fact that he has been associating with the local drug trade. Sin sees the scars on 514A and identifies him as an impostor. 514A admits he wanted to experience a normal life by socializing with someone, but Sin reassures him that he is more normal than he thinks, and they kiss. Church attempts to convince Lance to back out in mission to bring down the Hood thinking he is a force for good, however, Lance refuses.Meanwhile, Charles Sionis survived the attempt on his life, but is horribly disfigured and seeks medical attention from a surgeon who lost his license years ago. 514A bids farewell to Oliver and tries to leave Starling City, but is kidnapped by H.I.V.E. # '"Behind The Mask"-'The surgeon is unable to repair the damages made to Charles Sionis' disfigurement. Outraged by this, Sionis begins wearing a black skull mask he makes after visiting his parents' grave in order to cover his face and vows revenge on the Hood. Sionis kills MacGowen and begins murdering all of the mob bosses who stand in his way forcing Lance to pause his mission against Robert. Sionis sees Lance as a problem and has him kidnapped so he can be taken to a fight club. Tobias Church asks James Diggle and the SCPD for help finding Lance. After "The Mask" and those involved are arrested, At Lance's suggestion, Oliver tells Sin how he feels about her, but she dismissively tells him that he only feels that way because he's never dated anyone. Oliver reasserts his feelings and Sin kisses him. Elsewhere, a mysterious figure offers a homeless boy a place to stay and food to eat, however he later murders the child. # '"City of Heroes"-'A group of vigilantes, dressed like "Wild Dog" are killing others as retribution for the corruption in Starling City. They target Dover twice before kidnapping Oliver. Lance, Church, and Rene save Oliver without killing anyone and leaves the vigilantes for Lance, who decides to drop his grudge after seeing Rene still human. The only time Lance developed a grudge was when he blamed Rene for the city's problems. Meanwhile, the enigmatic Count Wallenstein (Peter Stormare) comes to Starling City to take up a street name called Count Vertigo and Fugate makes it his personal mission to bring down Wallenstein since the Count's death resulted in the birth of the Clock King. Fugate manages to kill Wallenstein in the end after taking him to the docks where he murdered Zytle. # '"Playing With Dolls"-'The murder of a homeless man leads Lance and Church to investigate the abductions of street kids by Patti (Lili Taylor) and Doug (Frank Whaley), who are underlings of Barton Marthis, A.K.A the Dollmaker, and have been posing as members of the Mayor's Homeless Outreach Program. Meanwhile, Warner Zytle begins to restructure his entire organization after the damages made by Sionis. After Patti and Doug escape, with Quillinformer worker Morry Quillan (Wayne Duvall) captured, Mayor Dansforth announces plans to help Starling City's homeless kids, which involves rounding them up and shipping them out of town. Patti and Doug return and hijack one of the buses of street kids, including Sin. After Church's interrogation of Quillan, Lance obtains a clue that leads to Zeus International Shipping. Lance and Church arrive and catch Patti and Doug while encountering Sin. Dover makes plans to find a way to help the children which pleases Robert. Wallenstein wakes up and is in recovery by Sheila. # '"Every Silver Lining..."- 'After fully recovering, Wallenstein attempts to build an army to take back power from Fugate, Fiona, and Butch. He calls Gabe who betrays and attempts to auction him, however, Sheila guns them all down to rescue him and Wallenstein kills Gabe in retribution. Lance tracks down a human trafficker Misha Yurievich, whom he believes to be the Starling Slasher. However, Lance discovers that Misha has been murdered. Rene, Lance, and Church find a videotape from the Starling Slasher, showing the killer forcing Misha to do his bidding. Lance agrees to work with Robert until the Starling Slasher is caught and Dover suggests that it could be Harold Leeds, the Starling City comptroller who had the Starling City Youth Center closed down before the killings happened. # '"Brother's Day"-'After confronting Leeds about shutting down the Starling City Youth Center, Robert realizes that something is up when Leeds' voice doesn't match the Starling Slasher's voice he heard on the tape. Dover reveals the truth to Rene and makes plans to sacrifice him so he can take control of his body. Lance, Church, and the Strike Force arrive at Dover's home just as Dover is about to kill Rene. Dover summons a horde of monsters to stop them. Rene doesn't have the strength to break free on his own – so he mentally beckons with his soul in heaven to re-enter his body. Rene's soul though reluctant, recognizes that Quentin will die if he doesn't intervene. He rejoins with Rene's body back on Earth and Rene now has his complete memories. He breaks free and kills Stanley. Lance, Church, and the Strike Force are in shock as all of the demons suddenly disappear – all but one; Spot, young Stanley's demonic childhood Monster friend. Spot had sent the demons back to Hell and now reunites with little Stanley. He sends him outside pledging to wipe his mind of all memory associated with his captivity. He then grabs older Stanley and eats him. The Monster informs Rene that Stanley left his entire estate to him as he had intended to obtain his body. Lance becomes reunited with his father Phillip, while being aware that Kurt is a part of Hive, and Hive continues to brainwash 514A. # '"The Clock King's Crazy Crimes"-'Oliver is summoned by Sin through a letter, however, she denies sending the letter and orders him to stay away from her after Oliver didn't help her find Sheila. Oliver realizes that the letter was sent by 514A, who drugs him and usurps his identity, while the real Oliver is sent to a faraway dungeon. Lance reconnects with his father Phillip, who attempts to influence him to become a member of Hive. Fugate attempts to build a name for himself by causing mayhem all over town while also picking Walter Steele as a potential arch-nemesis. After speaking to hallucinations of Zytle, Fugate decides to let him go and embraces his new persona as the Clock King. Meanwhile, Wallenstein recruits the Circus of Strange to help him seek revenge on Fugate. # '"These Dark & Delicate Obsessions"-'Sheila Knightington reveals herself to Robert and Sin in her new adult form. However, she is being followed by people seeking to kill her for a necklace she stole. The three of them escape and later find the necklace's original owner dead; the necklace is revealed to contain a key. At the dungeon, a Shaman gives Oliver hallucinogens that cause him to relive the night of his parents' murder, and soon after he begins his training. After learning a weapon is being transported to Starling City, Lance investigates Hive further and realizes that his mother's death was a hit organized by Phillip. Phillip is ordered to kill Lance, however, he commits suicide and Lance decides to meet with Ruve Adams. # '"The Clock King's Crazy Crimes"- 'Robert learns that the Bratva, an organization led by Konsantine Kovar, is after the key to destroy Hive and decides to work with him. Soon after, a Ghost murders Kovar. After being tipped off by Fiona about Hive because of Kovar's murder, Fugate goes on a vendetta to solve the riddle of who controls Gotham. Fugate takes Freddy Dreyfus hostage, televising a threat to end his life if he does not learn the identity of the group. Lance arranges a meeting with Fugate at SCPD Headquarters, and convinces Fugate to have him escorted to the Court himself; in exchange, Gordon takes the place of the deceased Phillip Lance in the Court. Wallenstein recruits Lewis Snart in to his army that he plans to use against Fugate. 514A struggles to gain Eddie's trust, and attempts to kill Sin by pushing her out of a window to cover up his true nature as a clone. # '"Light The Wick"- 'Sheila visits Sin in the hospital and uses her plants to heal her injuries; Sin recovers and heads to the Queen Mansion to kill 514A. Dinah rules Kurt's death a homicide and attempts to have Lance questioned, but when she suspects Church and Walter are helping Lance evade justice, she resigns from the SCPD. H.I.V.E kidnaps Nudocerdo and forces Vandal Savage to harness the Craddock virus from his blood; with Savage's assistance, Lance learns that H.I.V.E intends to release the virus onto Starling City and discreetly works with Wallenstein to prevent a group of socialites from being exposed. Oliver manages to overcome his rage during his training, and the Shaman deems him ready to return to Starling City and embrace his power. Wallenstein is imprisoned in the H.I.V.E's headquarters with Fugate. After deeming Lance a traitor, Ruve orders Nudocero to kill him. # '"All Will Be Judged"- 'Sin attacks 514A and exposes his identity to Eddie, but the clone subdues them and escapes. At a hideout near Starling City, the Shaman purges Oliver of the pain of his parents' deaths and places him under his control, telling him of his mission to destroy H.I.V.E. Wallnstein and Fugate reluctantly work together to escape H.I.V.E, but resume their feud afterward. Lance and Church discover that the crystal owl H.I.V.E has contain maps of marked locations in Starling City. Lance and Eddie interrogate Ruve for Oliver's whereabouts, however, Nudocerdo attacks the SCPD and beheads Ruve before she can reveal anything. Lance shoots off Nudocerdo's left hand; Nudocerdo is captured but escapes again. Using the crystal owl that Oliver stole, the SCPD finds several locations where Oliver might be. After speaking with Craddock at St. Marc's Psychiatric Hospital and realizing she is the one to blame for Lisa Warner's death, Dinah steals a vial of the Craddock virus from the SCPD and injects herself with it. # '"Pretty Hate Machine"-'After taking the virus, Dinah buries Larry alive in a coffin with his only escape being the Craddock virus. Dinah goes to the SCPD to taunt them with a CB radio and ends up locked up in a cell. Larry eventually runs out of oxygen and has no choice but to inject the virus into his body in order to save himself and attempt to save the city from the Ophelia Craddock virus. The Shaman, who has executed the remaining H.I.V.E prepares Oliver to detonate the bomb from Queen Enterprises. Eddie interrogates Vandal Savage to discover he tested a drug called Mirakuru on Ophelia Craddock. Mirakuru is a Japanese super-soldier serum created during World War II that causes enhanced physical abilities once injected. Use of the serum ran the risk of not only death, but also driving the subject insane with aggression and hostility, as it could warp the person's mind and personality just like it did to Lisa, Dinah, Larry, and Nudocerdo. Eddie learns Oliver's location, and tells Church he thinks the bomb is at the nearby train station. Eddie then arrives at Queen Enterprises and kills the Shaman, who, in his last words, redirects Oliver to "the Demon's Head", while the bomb, which was triggered when the Shaman grabbed Oliver's hand, unleashes the virus across the city. Meanwhile, Wallenstein, who is held at his death by Fugate, is taken away by Chien Na Wei, who comes to claim him. # '"Destiny Calling"-'Chien Na Wei kidnaps Savage and manages to find the antidote to the virus but she is murdered by the infected Lance and the antidote is destroyed. A mourning Wallenstein is arrested by the SCPD after after being attacked by the League of Assassins' ninjas. However, Lance offers to trade Wallenstein to Fugate in exchange for Craddock, whose blood is needed to formulate an antidote for the Mirakuru. Meanwhile, Fiona has Craddock kidnapped in order to forcibly get his help in reversing the effects of the virus. Oliver escapes from police custody when they are overwhelmed by the infected and seeks out Ra's Al Ghul, who has Oliver prove his worth by impaling Eddie, who has been on the trial of his son, with a sword through his chest. # '"Heavydirtysoul"-'''After killing Eddie, Oliver breaks free from his conditioning and revives him with the waters of the Lazarus Pit, while Ra's escapes. Fiona, Butch, and Margaret Pye track down Fugate after he takes the kidnapped Craddock to trade with Lance, who begins to feel the effects of the Mirakuru. Wallenstein captures Fugate and has him frozen and kept as a trophy. Fiona shoots Butch in the head before being electrocuted by Margaret. A comatose Butch is placed in hospital, his birth name being revealed as Cyrus Gold. Wallenstein also makes plans to open a new nightclub called "The Skyline Club." Margaret becomes a mentor to Sin and teaches her how to use a whip. Using Craddock's blood, Walter creates a cure for the Mirakuru, and Lance and Dinah are cured. With Starling City cured from the virus, Dinah leaves Starling City and a letter for Larry. Oliver is encouraged to make his own decisions by Eddie and then becomes a masked vigilante known as the Dark Hunter. Category:Green Arrow